


Can we just pretend

by DanversxLuthorx



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bottom Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Mutual Pining, No Angst, Top Kara Danvers, the way it should be, they're both just fucking stupid tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanversxLuthorx/pseuds/DanversxLuthorx
Summary: “What is it?” Kara asks.“What if,” Lena begins, biting back another smirk, “What if we just pretend to have really loud sex?”Kara almost chokes on air.“Lena, there’s no way that would work,” Kara says with a nervous chuckle, trying to play off how much one sentence has affected her.Lena just tilts her head to the side. “I think you’re underestimating how loud I can be.”ORKara has really loud neighbours and Lena has a solution.OR ORHaving fake sex with your best friend is easy. Admitting your feelings... not so much.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 26
Kudos: 1091





	Can we just pretend

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt on twitter ages ago and I needed to write it.
> 
> Twitter: @notreallykara

"Kara, are you okay?" 

It takes a second to register the voice calling her name and when it does, Kara's head snaps up to find Lena with two cups of coffee in her hands, one stained lightly with the dark shade of lipstick she chose to wear that day. 

With a tired sigh, Kara offers a small smile and reaches for the cup. "Yeah, I'm fine," She replies before taking a mouthful of the coffee. She knows logically that it wouldn't affect her in the slightest, but the warmth of it - or of the person who gave it to her, Kara is still working that one out - makes her body hum as though it is slowly waking her up. 

"Neighbours still keeping you up?" Lena asks as she perches herself of the side of Kara's desk. Her skirt rises slightly, exposing the pale skin of her thigh and Kara takes another gulp of her coffee in an attempt to draw her eyes away. 

"Every night this week." Lena offers her a sympathetic small and Kara has never been so envious of the penthouse Lena returns to each night. 

Kara's neighbours were relatively new to the apartment building. The older lady living there before had decided to move out to be closer to her family and Kara was sad to see her go; she always brought Kara home cooked meals in return for helping with little jobs around her apartment. And when the new girls moved in, Kara thought she got lucky with them being final year students at NCU, which - from her own experience - entailed long nights of studying and catching up on assignments. 

That wasn't the case though. 

What started as long nights of studying turned into parties, with loud music blaring through the walls and more people in one room than in the entire building. 

"Have you talked to them yet?" Lena asks, knowing that Kara has put up with it for almost a month. 

"I tried," Kara answers, "they apologised and said they would keep the noise down, but it lasted for like a day." 

Kara, in a sleep deprived moment of desperation, considered flying over as Supergirl and scolding them for keeping half the building awake, but just as she was changing into her outfit, Kara realised how suspicious that might seem. 

Lena shifts again, turning closer to Kara. "You could stay with me for a few nights to catch up on some sleep?" She offers, but Kara shakes her head, knowing for a fact that she would probably get even less sleep with Lena so close to her. 

"I'll figure something out," Kara replies with a sincere smile, "thank you though." 

"Well, the offer still stands." Lena says, standing from Kara's desk and smoothing the nonexistent lines on her skirt. 

"What are you doing at Catco anyway?" Kara asks, suddenly remembering where she was. It wasn't unusual for Lena to drop by every so often, but ever since she sold the company, her trips there had become less frequent, much to Kara's dismay. 

"I have a meeting with Andrea to see how things are going." Lena tilts her head towards the office with glass walls and Andrea is pacing the room, one hand holding a phone to her ear and the other typing on a second phone. 

Kara lets out a small laugh. "It's definitely not as fun as it was with you in that office." Her laugh is cut short with a blush at the memories of Lena distracting her from reporting in tight dresses and confident persona. 

Lena laughs as well. "I especially miss you stealing all my food when we would have late night dinners." 

"You say that as though you didn't order enough food for ten people." Kara bites back, the colour of her face returning to its normal shade. 

"And yet you were always still hungry after." She replies, a perfectly plucked eyebrows raising in response. 

Kara hates when she does that, the eyebrow thing. Part of her thinks Lena somehow knows what it does to her, how it makes her stomach swoop every time she sees it. 

"Well, you know me," Kara tries to keep her voice steady, "I can always eat more." 

It takes Kara a second to hear what she said and how it sounded, but by the time she does, Lena is already walking towards Andrea's office, her shoulders shaking in a small laugh and her lip caught between her teeth. 

* * *

It isn't until a few days later that Kara sees Lena again.

She's ten minutes late by the time she reaches Noonan's, but Lena doesn't mention it, she just hands Kara a coffee mug and pushes a plate with her favourite bagel towards her. 

"Sorry! I got held up at work." Kara explains, taking off her jacket and throwing it over the back of her chair. 

"Catco or the DEO?" Lena asks and Kara finally looks up at her. She feels a tug of something in her chest, as though it didn't matter how stressful her day was, all that mattered was that she was here now. Relief, maybe. Or perhaps something deeper that Kara pushed to the back of her mind like usual. 

"Both," She answers. "That robbery down at City Bank this morning took longer than I thought it would and I missed a meeting with Snapper, who gave me extra work as a punishment." Kara winces at the memory of Snappers glare as she tried to sneak into the meeting that morning.

Lena rolls her eyes as she reaches for her cup. "Typical. You know, I can convince Andrea to fire him. He's always been a bit of a liability anyway." Lena is already reaching for her phone before she finishes her sentence and Kara's mouth gaps slightly. She always forgets just how powerful Lena truly is and it sends a spark down her spine. 

Instead, Kara waves her off. "No, it's actually good that he's my boss." Lena tilts her head before Kara continues. "He makes me focus, you know? Before, I was always more interested in just being... _Supergirl,"_ She says in a hushed voice so no one in the busy cafe would hear, "but ever since I started working for him, he made me realise that I could use reporting as a way to help people as well."

"You're only figuring that out now?" Lena says with a teasing laugh. 

Kara scoffs in response. "Hey! Don't be mean."

"I'm sorry," Lena smiles, resting her arms on the table between them and leaning closer to Kara. "It's just, when you interviewed me that first time with Clark, it really made a difference for me and my company. People started seeing past Lex and everything that had happened. You helped more than I think you know."

Kara's heart clenches at that. Part of her know's that Lena appreciated her article - the overflowing flowers in her office said that much - but she never realised that she actually made a _difference._

"Well, I just wrote the truth," is all Kara says and Lena looks at her in a way that makes Kara think _maybe_ pushing away all the things she's felt for the past three years simply isn't working anymore. 

Lena, who has never been a fan of talking about anything that could possibly turn emotional, promptly changes the conversation. 

"So, are we still on for movie night?" She asks, sipping on her coffee as Kara takes a bite of her bagel.

Kara's head tilts back and she lets out a huff. "Can we do it at your place?" She asks, "It's Friday and that means my neighbours are gonna be blasting music even louder than usual." 

Kara didn't know how much longer she could put up with her obnoxiously loud neighbours. There had only been one blissful night in the past week in which she got almost a full eight hour sleep. Kara thought that the girls next door finally got the hint, but the next night she could hear the thumping of music before she even got out of the elevator, and that was _without_ super hearing.

"Yeah, of course," Lena answers. "Still no luck in getting them to keep the noise down?"

Kara shakes her head. "Nope. I don't think they realise how thin the walls are."

"Well, maybe you should make them realise." 

Kara's eyebrows draw together in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Lena shrugs her shoulders, her lipstick stained coffee cup half way to her mouth. "I mean, make some noise. Show them what it's like to be on the other side of the wall for once."

Kara tilts her head, considering Lena's solution. "That's actually not a bad idea." 

"It's almost like I'm a genius or something," She replies sarcastically as her eyebrow raises just slightly. Kara lets herself get distracted for only a moment by it before looking away. "How about we come up with a plan later?"

Kara agrees and an hour later they're hugging goodbye as Kara promises to pick up Chinese food while trying to hide the fact that the smell of Lena's perfume is making her stomach flip in the best way possible. 

It isn't until later that day when she lands in the DEO, does Kara realise the effects of being around Lena is still showing on her face. 

"Someone looks happy," Alex comments as they fall into pace with each other.

That is a common thing, Kara has come to find out. Alex teasing her. It started with subtle comments - _"Oh, you're seeing Lena again tonight?" or "You two seem awfully close."_ \- but eventually turned into her giving Kara sly looks across the room during game nights as if to say _"Yeah, I saw you looking at her ass."_

Kara would have found it annoying, had it not been for the fact that she does tend to stare at Lena's ass out of habit added to the fact that she always gets caught in the act. 

Even Nia pointed it out once when Lena still owned Catco. Kara just responded with red cheeks and nervous laughter. 

"Shut up, Alex." Kara mumbles, already bracing herself for the teasing she is about to endure from her sister. 

Instead, Alex offers her a sympathetic smile. "You know you can talk to me about her, right?"

The thought of talking about it to anyone made Kara's insides churn. 

It was always clear that Kara had a small crush on Lena. Ever since the day she stumbled into her office and went home with the mission of convincing everyone around her that Lena was _good._ God, Kara all but admitted it to Alex when she got drunk for the first time at the alien dive bar downtown. Then they got closer and the guilt of Kara's secrets outweighed the weight of her crush - or _admiration,_ as Kara liked to call it _-_ and when the truth finally came out, Kara felt what it was like to lose Lena.

That alone was enough to convince Kara to keep her feelings to herself. She wouldn't risk losing her best friend again just because of some unrequited _admiration._

It didn't stop Kara from imagining what Lena's lips felt like, but those thoughts were reserved for desperate nights alone.

"There's nothing to talk about," Kara replies, fiddling with the fabric on her suit that was stretched between her thumb and fingers. 

Alex glaces at her from the side. "Whatever you say," she says with a sigh, "I just think you two have danced around each other for so long that if someone doesn't intervene, nothing will ever happen."

Kara stops abruptly in her tracks and Alex gets a few feet ahead of her before noticing. 

_We both dance around each other?_

Neither of them say anything for a moment and eventually Alex throws her hands up. "Oh my god, Kara. Ask Lena out already."

"What? No, she doesn't-" Kara stops to gather her thoughts. "She's straight, Alex."

Another moment of silence passes before Alex almost doubles over with laughter. 

"You're joking, right?" Alex says, wiping under her eye as though it was the funniest thing she's ever heard. "Kara, sweet, innocent Kara. Lena is about as straight as I am."

No, Kara thinks. There's no way in hell that Lena is gay and Kara doesn't know.

Well, come to think of it, Lena has never mentioned being in a relationship with a man - except for Jack, but she called him something (a bread? Beard?), but Kara just assumed that was some kind of code word for something sexual. And when Kara met him for the first time, she couldn't help but think Jack was gay.

And then there was Andrea. Kara always disliked her for some reason. She thought it was just because she was her boss, but thinking about it now, Lena _did_ mention how close they were in boarding school. " _As close as two people in an all girls boarding school could get,"_ Lena had said. 

_Oh._

"Sometimes, I truly wonder if you'd survive this world if you weren't indestructible." 

* * *

In the span of a few hours, everything has changed. 

Kara spends the rest of the day in her office ignoring Snappers extra work in favour of going over every interaction with Lena to figure out if Alex was actually right. 

On one hand, Lena has never outright said that she's gay.

On the other, neither has Kara. 

But Kara has never had to. On Krypton, there were no labels, it was closer to what is deemed as pansexual on Earth. It is just one of those things that Kara has never really thought about. The idea of 'coming out' is strange to her and when Alex had done it, Kara didn't know how to react.

Kara just assumed that everyone knew about her sexuality. That being said, it has been a while since she's been on a date with anyone, let alone a girl, so it wouldn't surprise her if Lena has no idea. 

By the time 6pm rolls around, Kara is _angsty_. 

It's all she thinks about as she packs up her desk for the night. The thoughts still don't leave her as she picks up her order from the local Chinese restaurant near Lena's apartment. When Lena opens the door wearing soft sweatpants and a well worn t-shirt, Kara almost blurts out the question that's been on her mind for the past four hours.

"Hey, I see you've finally learnt that the balcony isn't my front door," Lena jokes as she opens the door wider, beckoning Kara in. 

In all honesty, Kara did think about flying over instead of taking the mundane route, but past experiences have taught her not to fly while distracted. And her whole day was a full distraction, some parts more than others. 

"Very funny," Kara replies, "Is that why you've kept the doors closed the past few weeks?"

"Nope, just hoping you'll fly into them someday like a bird."

Kara lets out a laugh at the idea of it. "Got your favourite," She says while holding up one of the three take out bags.

Lena grabs the bag from her, clutching it to her chest as she mumbles, "You're my favourite."

"Are you saying that to the food or to me?" Kara teases.

"Both," Lena replies with a smirk.

_Well, I'm definitely gay,_ Kara confirms to herself.

"Come on, I'll let you choose the movie."

Lena did not in fact let Kara choose the movie. Instead she scrunched up her nose at all of Kara's suggestions in a way that left Kara wanting to grab her face and sooth out the wrinkles it caused with her fingers. Eventually Kara gave up, handing the remote to Lena with a defeated sigh, knowing exactly what Lena was about to put on. 

"You know," Kara starts twenty minutes into the movie, still nibbling on the extra portion of prawn crackers she bought, "It's kinda sinister that this is your favourite movie."

Lena frowns at her, the glass of red wine she poured after her dinner half empty. "What do you mean?"

"Really, Lena?" Kara says as she wipes the grease off her hands with a napkin. "Your favourite movie is about a ship sinking and killing hundreds of people."

Lena scoffs in response before taking a sip of her wine which leaves her lips stained a dark shade of red. "You do realise I watch it purely just for Kate Winslet?" 

_Interesting._

"What's so special about her?" Kara asks, not knowing if Lena was referring to her acting or if she meant it in a _'I am attracted to her'_ kind of way.

Lena shifts, folding her legs under herself which meant she was close enough to be touching Kara. "Have you really never paid attention to this movie?" She questions, a smirk tugging the side of her lips as Kara shakes her head. "Just watch and you'll see."

It becomes apparent within the next few minutes what exactly Lena meant when she said she watches it just for Kate Winslet. 

It's a scene that Kara _definitely_ would have rewatched had she actually paid attention before. 

Kara can already feel the hot blush creeping up her neck as she watches Jack paint Rose for the first time and it's partially due to Lena glancing at her every few seconds to see her reaction. 

Once the scene is over, Kara lets out a choked laugh. "So, ugh..." She starts, struggling to find the right words, "You're a boob girl?"

_Definitely not the right words._

Before Kara can even attempt to fix what she said, Lena is already laughing, her wine almost sloshing over the edges of her glass. "I guess you could say that," She responds and it deepens the blush on Kara's cheeks. 

Kara doesn't know exactly how to react. 

Part of her thinks maybe Lena meant it in an innocent way, maybe she just admires other women's boobs the same way you would admire a dress or a nice shirt. Part of her almost _wants_ Lena to mean it in that way, purely just so it stops her heart from beating so fast that it might explode right then and there. 

Then again, Lena is looking at her as though she has a question on the tip of her tongue, her eyes slightly darker than the were a few seconds ago and it's making Kara hope to every god she can think of that Lena means it in an entirely gay way. 

"Cool, cool," Kara breaths out, trying to convince herself that she's not having an internal gay panic. "I'm um... gonna get some water, you want some?" She asks, but is already halfway to the kitchen before she hears Lena's answer.

It takes Kara a full hour before her heart rate calms down again.

In that time she realises two things, the first being that Lena almost definitely likes women. Therefore, bringing her to her second realisation, there is a chance that Lena might, at some point in their friendship, have been attracted to Kara. 

The thought is both exciting and terrifying and Kara forces herself to _stop thinking about it_ because, in the end, it doesn't matter. All Kara wants is to keep Lena in her life and the best way to do that is keep doing exactly what they're already doing. 

And so, the tempting thoughts get pushed deep down and Kara absolutely doesn't think about kissing the red wine off Lena's lips. She doesn't think about how soft the skin on Lena's stomach might be as her shirt rises up while she's stretching. She doesn't think about how close they're sitting to one another or about how easy it would be to just lean in and do what she's wanted since the day they first met.

And she without a doubt doesn't think about saying yes when Lena asks, "You wanna stay the night?"

Instead, Kara replies with a simple, "Are you sure?"

Lena is rolling her eyes and standing with her arm stretched out to pull her up from the couch before Kara can even second guess herself. "Of course, we can't have National Cities' own Superhero not getting any sleep, can we?" 

Kara lets out a groan. "Ugh, don't remind me."

She follows Lena to her room, watching as she opens a few drawers and pulls out a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top before handing them to Kara. "I'll come over tomorrow, we can make loads of noise and see how they like it."

"You don't have to," Kara says, the feeling of the soft fabric on her hands only distracting her a tiniest bit. "I know you probably have a million other important things to do."

Lena shrugs her shoulders, searching for her own sleepwear. "I don't mind," She says, "Besides, you deserve to be able to sleep in your own apartment without having to put up with loud music."

Kara hums in agreement before Lena disappears into the bathroom. 

It's not until she's alone that Kara realises she's never actually slept over at Lena's before. There have been a number of times that she's passed out on Lena's couch after a particularly tough fight with someone or something, but Kara has never slept in her bed before. 

It makes her skin crawl with nerves and anticipation. 

"I left a spare toothbrush in the bathroom for you,” Lena voices while walking back into the room and Kara can’t form a suitable reply as her mouth goes dry.

Lena, as it seems, only sleeps in an oversized shirt and underwear. 

The sight of her pale thighs on full display is enough to make Kara clench her jaw so hard, she’s worried her teeth will crumble from the pressure. Lena has nice legs, Kara has always known this. But, they’re usually covered by stockings, a professional work skirt or jeans - if Kara gets lucky. And now she didn’t quite know how to function with them in full view. 

“Everything okay?” Lena questions after Kara spends a few seconds too long with a gaped mouth, uneven breathing and her eyes desperately landing on anything but Lena’s bare legs.

Kara nods her head too fast for it to look natural. “Mmhmm,” she chokes out.

She ignores the strange look Lena is throwing her way in favour of all but running to the bathroom. While there, Kara takes in her appearance. Her cheeks are flushed with both embarrassment and arousal, so she splashes cold water on her face as though it will somehow rid her of the impure thoughts involving her best friend. 

That doesn’t work. If anything, it makes it worse. 

It’s actually weird, Kara thinks. She’s never been an overly sexual person. She has always been able to push any dirty thoughts to the back of her head, only letting them surface when she’s alone in bed, but there is just _something_ about Lena. Something that makes Kara itch with the need to think about it, to imagine what it’d be like to touch Lena.

But now is certainly not the time to be having those thoughts.

Kara shakes her head, muttering to herself to _get a grip_ before brushing her teeth and getting changed. When she emerges from the bathroom, Lena is already half under the covers with her back leaning against the headboard and her tablet in her hands. 

“Are you ready?” Is the first thing Lena says as she switches off her tablet and readjusts her pillows so she's laying down fully in her bed. 

Kara’s mind stops working for a moment. 

_Ready? Ready for what?_

Lena reaches over to pull the corner of the duvet down, inviting Kara in.

_Oh Rao, is she hinting at something?_

“W-what?” Kara stutters, reaching up to fiddle with the glasses she’d already taken off. 

“Are you ready to go to sleep?” Lena answers, tilting her head in confusion. 

Kara lets out a quiet sigh of relief, almost laughing at her own overthinking. “Yeah, sorry,” Kara apologises, “I’ve been so tired the past few weeks, it’s making me all loopy.” She moves towards the bed with a deep breath, trying to slow her heartbeat as Kara slips under the covers. 

Lena’s bed is, unsurprisingly, the most comfortable thing Kara has ever felt. Her body all but melts into it and she lets out what sounds to be a whimper as she rests her head on the expensive pillows. 

“Comfortable?” Lena asks with a chuckle.

Kara nods, letting her legs move up and down against the soft fabric of Lena’s sheets. “I can’t believe you’ve been hiding the most comfortable bed ever from me.”

Kara turns to the side until she’s face to face with Lena. She’s closer than she expected and it forces her to stop moving her legs as her breath catches in her throat. 

“I always tell you to stay over after game nights.” Lena counters with a soft, sleepy smile on her face and her eyebrow raised as if to say _‘I told you so.’_

They’re so close that Kara can see the freckles dashed across Lena’s face. She can smell the laundry detergent that Lena uses, a smell that always brings Kara comfort and calms her down, no matter the situation. 

“Well, maybe I should stay more often,” Kara retorts, but it’s a complete lie because she knows if she was to stay more often, there would be no turning back.

“I’d like that,” Lena hums in reply and it's so soft that Kara thinks maybe she’s already past the point of no return.

As it turns out, Kara gets even less sleep beside Lena as she does with ridiculously loud neighbours. 

It starts off fine, with Lena turning off the bedside lamp and flipping onto her stomach while cuddling her pillow. Kara thought it was adorable and teased her until Lena used said pillow to hit her in the face. Eventually, they both began drifting off and Kara was excited to finally have a good night sleep. That was until Lena all but pushed her ass against Kara’s crotch in her sleep, effectively making her the big spoon. 

All the thoughts from before came rushing back and Kara had to force herself to sit still in case she done something stupid. When Lena pushed herself even _closer_ to Kara, she immediately flipped onto her back and slowly moved further from Lena, her hands clenched to her chest and her mind running rampant. 

That’s how Kara lay for the next few hours, slowly drifting into sleep and then being yanked back out at the slightest movement from Lena’s side of the bed. 

She must have fallen asleep at some stage though, because Kara wakes up the next morning to the sun filtering through the half shut curtain and an unfamiliar weight on her chest. Her heart clenches as she glances down to find Lena with her head on Kara’s chest, an arm slung across her middle and their legs intertwined. 

All Kara can think about is how she wants to wake up every morning exactly like this.

* * *

The morning and afternoon of the Saturday pass in a blur. Kara decides to carefully slip out from under Lena who, much to her surprise, just rolls over with a huff and falls back to sleep almost immediately. Kara takes it as an opportunity to fly out and pick them up coffee and breakfast and by the time she gets back, Lena is standing with a toothbrush hanging out of her mouth and her hair in a messy bun. 

Then she gets called out as backup for a mission. It takes longer than expected, but Lena tells Kara that she’ll keep herself busy until she gets back. ‘Keeping busy’ translated into working on some prototype for an air filtration device and when Kara (just as Lena predicted) flies right into the doors of her balcony, the noise makes Lena jump so much that she burns herself on a soldering iron. Lena laughed so hard that she couldn’t keep still as Kara used her ice breath to cool the burn, but she eventually calmed down, looking up at Kara with an unreadable expression. 

By the time they make it to Kara’s apartment, it is nearing 7pm and the unmistakable sound of heavy bass is pumping through the walls before they’re halfway to the door.

“Oh my god,” Lena remarks as Kara pulls out her keys, “This is what you’ve had to put up with?”

Kara jiggles the key into the lock, hearing it click into place before swinging the door open. “This is exactly why I haven’t been sleeping,” she says, not adding on the extra reason why she didn’t sleep the night before. That is a secret Kara was willing to keep from the CEO.

The music filtering through the walls is the same as you’d hear in a club. It’s loud, repetitive and entirely _annoying._

“I don’t think anyone would be able to sleep with this,” Lena comments. 

Kara shrugs off the hoodie she’d taken from Lena’s earlier that day. It is actually hers, but she’d left it at Lena’s months ago and hadn’t seen it until this morning. It smells like Lena’s laundry detergent and makes her wonder if Lena has been wearing and washing it occasionally. The thought makes Kara hold in a smile. 

“So,” Kara starts, “What’s the plan?”

An hour passes and absolutely nothing is working. They’ve tried playing their own music, which got drowned out by the neighbours. Then, Kara hauled out the hoover she never uses purely for the fact that it itself is too loud. That only made the girls next door turn up their speakers. Lena even went as far as bashing pots and pans together, forcing Kara to cover her ears. That one works for about five minutes, the girls turn down their music and Kara can hear them muttering to each other _“Do you hear that?”_ and then _“I didn’t hear anything.”_

Out of options, Kara flops down on her bed, her hands covering her eyes in frustration. “This isn’t working,” she complains.

Lena joins her on the bed, offering her a sympathetic look. “I’ll go over and threaten to sue if they don’t keep it down.” She says it with such seriousness that Kara glances up through her parted fingers, only to find Lena smirking at her. 

“We both know that won’t work.”

Lena sighs in agreement as Kara sits up on her forearms, looking around the room for something that would make enough noise to get her point across. It’s then she hears Lena laughing to herself. “What is it?” Kara asks.

“What if,” Lena begins, biting back another smirk, “What if we just pretend to have really loud sex?”

Kara almost chokes on air.

“Lena, there’s no way that would work,” Kara says with a nervous chuckle, trying to play off how much one sentence has affected her.

Lena just tilts her head to the side. “I think you’re underestimating how loud I can be.”

_Oh no._

It’s all Kara can do to stop herself from picturing Lena being _loud_ in her mind.

But, Lena mustn’t have noticed how hard Kara is clenching her fists as she shifts up the bed with a sultry smile. “Come on, Kara. What’s the worst that could happen?” Lena asks, propping herself up on her knees. “Either your neighbours realise how loud they’re being or they think you’re having amazing sex.”

Kara considers it for a moment. Lena’s plan _might_ work, which would be a good thing, but then again, Kara has a nagging feeling that the plan will leave her even more sexually frustrated than she already is _and_ she probably won’t be able to sleep for an entirely different reason.

Kara is already agreeing before she can full process the implications of Lena’s plan.

What she doesn’t expect is for Lena to reach down and pull off each of her shoes. For a second Kara panics, wondering if she just imagined the word _‘pretend’_ and Lena had was about to _actually_ have sex with her. 

That thought is swiftly wiped away as Lena stands on her bed, reaching a hand down to pull Kara up. 

“What are we doing?” Kara questions, her heart rate doubling by the second.

She lets Lena pull her up and soon they’re both standing on Kara’s bed, their hands still grasped together. “We have to make it believable, don’t we?”

Kara is about to ask what she meant by that, but just as she opens her mouth, Lena begins jumping on the bed, causing the headboard to repeatedly thump against the wall. 

_Oh,_ Kara thinks, _can’t have fake sex with no noise._

Soon enough, Kara is joining in with Lena, laughing as they jump on the bed and all Kara can think about is how ridiculous they must look. At least it isn’t as bad as Kara was anticipating.

Just as that final thought crosses Kara’s mind, Lena throws her head back.

_“Fuck me, Kara.”_

Kara stops jumping as Lena practically screams the words, her voice echoing on the walls of her room.

Yeah, this was definitely a bad idea.

Kara’s cheeks heat up almost immediately and she can’t quite make her legs work again in fear of jumping too hard and breaking the bed. Lena catches the flushed look on Kara’s face and slows down her jumping until the headboard is no longer hitting the wall. “Too much?” She asks, her hands going tense against Kara’s like she was embarrassed.

“No!” Kara lies, “Just… caught me by surprise.” 

Kara hates everything about this plan. She hates how the thumping of the headboard is setting something off in her. She hates how confidently Lena threw back her head. She hates how Lena moaned _her_ name. And she hates that it's entirely _fake._

But god, she wants nothing more than to hear it again. 

“Keep going,” Kara hears herself saying and before she knows it, they’re both jumping again and Lena is letting out ungodly sounds that’s making Kara forget why they are even doing this in the first place.

_“Yes, Kara, just like that.”_ Lena moans.

Kara almost falls off the bed, watching as Lena pulls a face that is completely unnecessary given the circumstances, but probably the hottest thing Kara has ever seen. 

When Lena dramatically shouts, _“Your fingers feel so good!”_ Kara can’t help but glance at her own hand, getting lost in the thought of actually using her fingers on Lena. 

Lena interjects every few seconds, yelling for Kara to go faster or harder and it's then that Kara realises she’s _wet._

Eventually, Lena slows down again with ragged breathing. “Why aren’t you making any noise?” She questions, trying to catch her breath. It hits Kara that this whole time all she’s done is jump alongside Lena and watch with wide eyes as she puts on a performance. 

“I- I don’t know what to say,” Kara stutters her excuse, acting as though she hasn't forgotten the whole point of this. 

“Just say what you usually say while having sex,” Lena explains.

Kara looks away, biting her lip from embarrassment. This isn’t a conversation she thought she’d ever have with the CEO. “I don’t say anything during sex.”

Lena points her eyes at Kara. “Really?”

The blonde nods her head, refusing to make eye contact. 

“Then just say something you’ve heard in porn,” She resorts and it does nothing but make Kara’s blush darken.

Admittedly, Kara has watched porn. It isn’t even a strange thing to do, but she always feels dirty after it. Although, that is largely due to the fact that her history consists mostly of dark haired women paired with office sex. Not that she is about to admit that to Lena.

Kara swallows hard, thinking back to all the videos she’s watched. “You want it harder?” She mutters out and Lena stifles a laugh.

“Come on, Kara.” She says, her smirk still plastered on her face. “You have to be louder, make it believable.”

Something many people don’t know about Kara is that she never backs down from a challenge. She’s always been like this, overly competitive as Alex likes to call it and, right now, Lena seems to be challenging her. 

So, that being said, Kara looks at Lena directly in the eyes and puts on the voice she uses as Supergirl. 

“You like that, Lena?” She says, loud enough to match Lena’s previous moans. “You want me to fuck you harder?” Kara adds to it by jumping slightly harder, making the headboard hit the wall hit the wall to the point where it makes indents. 

Kara doesn’t notice it straight away, but Lena slowly stops jumping, her eyes dark and her pupils blown and Kara is about to question it before the music next door is abruptly turned off. Kara uses her super hearing to listen in, but all she hears is two sets of feet walking away and the slam of a front door followed by a voice saying _“God, can you believe how loud they are?”_ out in the hallway. 

“Oh my god, it worked!” Kara exclaims, coming to a stop. 

She jumps off the bed, her hand still in Lena’s and helps her down. 

“I can’t believe it actually worked,” Kara says again. She glances down at Lena with an excited smile on her face only to find her looking up at Kara with wide eyes, her red lips slightly parted and her cheeks flushed from jumping.

And then Lena’s eyes drop to Kara’s lips and every thought from before is wiped from her mind and replaced by one single desire.

Lena must feel it too, Kara thinks. There’s no way she can’t, the tension between them is almost visible and it has Kara swallowing hard as the excited smile drops from her face and her tongue darts out to wet her lips. 

It’s the sudden interruption of a police siren from outside that breaks the ever tightening tension between them. Lena lets out a ragged breath, like she could finally breathe again before turning her head to the window. 

“Aren’t you gonna get that?” She asks with a tilt of her head, referring to the siren that is slowly fading out as it gets further away and for once in her life, Kara doesn’t feel that pull to go out and save the day. Instead, she feels a different pull, one that has been steadily growing in the pit of her stomach since Lena suggested they pretend to have sex. 

“No,” Kara states, her voice low and quiet and much like it had been before when she put on the same voice as Supergirl.

She watches the way Lena’s jaw tightens, her eyes drawing back up to Kara’s and they’re closer than she’d realised before, close enough for Kara to just lean in. 

It’s Lena that leans in first. Both her hands reach up to cup Kara’s cheeks and she pulls her down, pressing their lips together. It’s rushed and heated and completely unlike what Kara imagined kissing Lena would be like. In her head, Kara pictured it being soft and gentle, almost scared that they would break each other, but this was nothing like that.

It makes Kara grab her hips, pulling them as close as humanly possible and she feels Lena sigh into her mouth, like she’s relieved that Kara is pulling her closer and not pushing her away. Kara thinks, maybe Lena has wanted this almost as long as she has. 

They stay like that for a few more moments, locked together like it is the first and last time they’ll get to experience it. But, Lena eventually pulls back for a breath and a wave of lust flushes through Kara as she takes in Lena’s swollen lips and pink cheeks. 

“Lena-” Kara starts, but it’s stopped by a thump dragging across her bottom lip, wiping away the smudges of lipstick Lena left.

“Please,” Lena’s voice is hoarse and pleading, “We can talk after, Kara, please.”

That’s all it takes for Kara to lean down again, one hand still on Lena’s hip and the other snaking around the back of her neck. Lena’s hands clutch the fabric of Kara’s shirt as their lips clash together in a way that's desperate and needy. When Lena drags her tongue along her lip, Kara tugs at the base of her hair. It’s not hard and only for a second, but it draws a sound from Lena’s chest that makes Kara ache to hear it again. 

At some point Lena starts pushing Kara back until she can feel the bed behind her legs and not a second later, Lena is perched on top of her in an upright position, her legs bracketing Kara’s hips.

It feels surreal. Kara doesn’t have a chance to properly process what is happening, but she can’t seem to find it in her to care. All that matters is that it _is_ happening. God, she feels so clueless for not seeing that Lena is gay before. 

Kara places her hands on the small of Lena’s back. Her skin is warm and soft from where her shirt has ridden up slightly and Kara takes it as an opportunity to stretch her hands out and touch as much skin as possible. Kara soon finds out it’s not enough for Lena as she reaches down, tugging at the hem of her own shirt and throwing it up and over her head. The reporter's mouth goes dry at the sight of the red lace bra Lena has covering her chest and for a second all she can do is stare. 

Lena rolls her eyes with a playful smirk, muttering something about _‘I always catch you staring at them’,_ but the sound doesn’t quite reach Kara’s ears. It isn’t until she feels the brush of Lena’s lips against her neck that Kara’s brain finally starts working again. 

Lena starts light, leaving soft, wet kisses along Kara’s heated skin, but it quickly turns into her trailing her tongue up, sucking hot bruises that disappear as soon as Lena moves to the next spot. At one point, she sucks in just the right place and it causes Kara to buck her hips up, desperate for any kind of friction. Lena doesn’t give it to her though, she just lifts her hips higher, denying Kara of what she wants. 

“Lena, please…” Kara groans, her entire body throbbing with want. 

It draws a laugh from Lena who tilts Kara’s head ever so slightly with her thumb and finger. “I thought you didn’t speak during sex.” 

She doesn’t know exactly what it is, maybe it's the teasing voice she uses or the small pout on her lips, or maybe it’s because Lena is sitting in her lap shirtless, but it sets something off in Kara, making her grab Lena’s hips and flip them over until she’s on top, pinning Lena’s wrists above her head. 

Lena doesn’t say anything after that, she just tightens her legs around Kara’s waist and pulls their hips together with a glazed look in her eyes. 

Kara matches Lena’s early actions, bringing her lips down to kiss and suck on the pale skin of her neck. Each time Kara sucks slightly harder, Lena’s hips grind faster against the thigh placed perfectly between them. Kara helps by pushing her leg further between Lena’s and it draws out the loudest moan yet. 

Kara wants to laugh and tell Lena that the fake moans she yelled out before are completely different from how they are now, but she keeps it to herself with hopes that it means she’s doing a good job.

She places a few more wet kisses on her neck before Lena frees one of her hands from under Kara’s and tugs impatiently on her hair, silently asking her to move further down her body. Kara obeys, trailing her lips down and leaving wet, open mouth kisses on her collarbones before reaching the swell of her breasts. She glances up in search of Lena’s eyes, not wanting to do something Lena didn’t ask for, but that worry is soon thrown out as Lena sits up, her hand leaving Kara’s hair and reaching around for the clasp of her bra.

As soon as Lena’s bra slips off her shoulders, Kara is pretty sure she has an out of body experience. The thing is, Kara has always had a thing for Lena’s boobs. It was obvious to pretty much everyone, no matter how subtle she thought she was being. When they first met, it would just be a quick glance here and there, but as Kara started realising she had feelings for Lena, she had to actively remind herself to stop looking every time they would talk. 

And now they are just _there_ and Lena is looking at her as if to say _‘Are you gonna do something about it?’_

Kara gently rests one hand just below, her thumb sliding against the soft skin, but not yet touching her nipple. Lena arches her back, trying to get her to touch her properly, but Kara wants to take her time to memorise the moment in case it never happens again. 

“Kara, touch me,” Lena whines and places her hand over Kara’s like she’s about to drag it up herself. Kara smirks, wanting to make a snide comment about how Lena is the one talking now, but she keeps it to herself and lets Lena push her hand up until it’s covering her left breast.

It’s then that Kara realises Lena wants this just as much as she does and it sends a surge of confidence through Kara, making her lightly squeeze her hand before leaning down and dragging her tongue across her nipple before pulling it into her mouth and sucking on it. 

Lena’s reaction is instantaneous. Her mouth parts with a moan, her hand finds its way back into Kara’s hair and she’s pulling on it hard enough that it might hurt if Kara was a human. It only encourages Kara more and she starts sucking bruises across Lena’s breasts, bringing her other hand down and using her thumb and forefinger to toy with her other nipple. 

Kara can feel Lena bucking her hips against her thigh and she starts grinding down in time with her, the pressure between her own legs tightening with every moan dripping for Lena’s lips. 

“Fuck me, Kara,” She says in a desperate tone and it’s exactly what she said before when they were pretending to have sex, but this time it is different. It’s raw and real and her words make Kara breathless and _wet._

They make quick work of Lena’s jeans, Kara fumbles with the button only for Lena to gently rest her hand over Kara’s in a way that calms her nerves almost completely. Well, that is until her jeans are yanked off and thrown halfway across the room and all Kara can focus on is the damp patch on Lena’s underwear. Then, all Kara can focus on is the fact that _she_ made Lena wet.

“Are you sure you want this?” Kara asks softly, letting both of them breath for a second and making sure this isn’t a heat of moment decision that Lena would later regret. 

Lena just reaches up, setting her hands on Kara’s cheeks and pulls their lips together again. It’s the same as the first kiss they shared, the heat and passion is still there, but this time it’s slow and gentle and exactly like the kiss Kara had imagined. 

“I’ve wanted this for so long, Kara,” Lena whispers against her lips and it’s both the best and worst thing Kara has ever heard. One part of her is ecstatic that Lena feels _something_ for her, even if it is just sexual, but the other part realises that she could have done this so long ago if she wasn’t so oblivious.

“You have?” Kara asks, needing Lena to say it again and confirm that it hasn’t been a one-sided thing this whole time.

“Ever since the day we met,” she states, “But if you don’t fuck me now then I’ll do it myself.”

Lena must notice the way Kara’s eyes widen and her breathing stutters at her words because all she does is raise one eyebrow like it’s a challenge before slipping her hand between them and into her underwear. Lena’s mouth parts as she touches herself and all Kara can do is watch in complete awe, the sound of Lena’s fingers dipping into her wetness loud in Kara’s ears. 

Kara takes a daring glance down and all she sees is Lena’s hand tenting her panties and her fingers moving is slow, deliberate circles.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Kara groans. It’s almost too much and not enough at the same time. The sight and the sounds, Lena’s head falling back and her eyes screwing shut as she fucks herself, letting Kara watch. 

It isn’t until Lena’s hips start jerking and her moans get higher that Kara finally grabs her wrist, stopping it from moving in her underwear. Lena pouts with a frustrated groan, but Kara ignores it tugging her wrist up and seeing Lena’s wet fingers. “Have you ever thought about me while fucking yourself?” Kara asks, unable to keep the sudden question in.

Lena’s cheeks flush, almost like she’s embarrassed, but she nods her head anyway. “Almost every night.”

Kara feels lightheaded from her answer. She wants to ask a hundred more questions, _‘Do you think about Supergirl fucking you?’, ‘Is it soft and sweet or hard and rough?”, “Do you have feelin-’._

“Tell me,” Kara whispers, settling on the easiest question, “Tell me how I fuck you.”

Lena whines at the commanding tone of Kara’s voice and she arches her back eagerly seeking out any kind of friction, but Kara uses one hand to keep her hips pinned to the bed. 

“Sometimes-” Lena chokes out with a hard swallow, “Sometimes I think about taking care of you after a fight and letting you sleep in my bed. I think about us cuddling and you pushing your hand into my underwear, making me ride your fingers.” 

Kara groans at the image of it, instantly reaching her hand between them and slipping it into Lena’s underwear. “Like this?” Her fingers are met with wet heat, letting them trail along her folds, but not quite fully touch her. Lena tries to arch up, but is instead met with Kara’s other hand still keeping her in place. 

“ _Yes,_ ” Lena moans, her tongue darting out to wet her now chapped lips. “Sometimes I think about you using my mouth to get yourself off, forcing my head back and grinding yourself on my tongue.”

Kara’s clit throbs at the thought of it, at the thought of Lena letting her use her in whatever way she wants. Her fingers swipe up, circling Lena’s clit enough to make her whimper out, but not enough to get her off.

“Kara, _please,”_ She cries as Kara teases her. 

Kara gives in, but only for a few seconds. She presses harder on Lena’s clit, moving her fingers faster against it, only to return to the light feather like touches. It makes Lena throw her head back with frustration.

Lena opens her mouth again, gasping for air. “I think about…” She starts, wetting her lips again, “I sometimes think about making you jealous at work, wearing tight dresses and teasing you until you bend me over my desk and fuck m-”

Before she can even finish, Kara pushes two fingers inside her.

“Oh _fuck,_ Kara.”

She can’t help it, the mental image of bending Lena over her own desk was enough to make Kara give in. She thrusts her fingers in and out slowly but hard, curling them each time. Lena is tight around her, clenching each time Kara hits a certain spot and the lewd sounds coming from it is almost drowned out by the panting from Lena’s mouth. 

Lena’s hands grasp at Kara’s back, her fingers digging in and scraping downwards and Kara wishes she was able to feel the pain that comes with it. 

Every moan makes Kara go faster, the palm of her hand repeatedly bruising against Lena’s clit and the feeling of it clouds her mind long enough for her hand to slip from Lena’s hip, allowing the CEO to cant up and meet each of Kara’s thrusts. 

There’s a moment when Kara stops and draws her fingers out almost completely. Lena lets out a helpless whine, her eyes meeting Kara’s in a desperate plea to keep going, but her eyes are screwing shut and her mouth drops open as Kara enters her again, this time with three fingers.

“Yes, Kara _fuck,_ it feels so _good,”_ Lena sobs and Kara watches as her chest bounces with the force behind her hand. Captivated by it, Kara leans down and begins sucking more bruises into the pale skin as she continues thrusting into Lena.

It’s not long before Lena’s legs are trembling around Kara’s waist, each of her instructions begging for Kara to go faster or harder being met without hesitation. But, it isn’t until Kara shifts slightly, bringing herself eye level with Lena and taking her lips between her own does she feel Lena clench hard around her fingers, her hips snapping up and her moans being suffocated by Kara’s lips.

They keep kissing as Kara fucks her into her second orgasm, and even after they don’t stop. It’s intimate, Kara realises just as the kisses turn from rushed and hard to slow and messy, their tongues sliding together and their teeth clashing every few moments. 

Lena’s chest is still heaving when Kara pulls back. She slowly takes out her fingers, watching as a string of come connects from her ring finger to Lena’s cunt. The sight of it has Kara groaning and she can’t stop herself from bringing her fingers up and sucking on the tip of one, moaning at the taste Lena left behind.

It seems to draw a reaction from Lena as well as she sits up, her hand twisting in Kara’s hair and pulling her forward to taste herself on Kara’s lips. 

“Lena…” Kara utters, knowing they have to talk about what just happened, but Lena stops her before she can say much else. 

Lena pushes Kara back until she’s flat on the bed and crawls on top of her until she’s sitting in her lap. All Kara can do is gaze up at her with a hammering heart. Lena’s hand rests on the centre of her chest, right where the House of El symbol would sit had Kara been wearing the suit. It makes Kara wonder what Lena is thinking. Maybe she’s wondering what Lex and her mother would think if they saw her now, naked and littered with hickies given to her by a Kryptonian.

Kara feels ashamed that the thought does nothing more than make her ache with want.

“Can I touch you?” Lena asks with a small voice as though she’s scared Kara would run away and it makes Kara’s heart clench until it’s almost painful.

“Please,” is all she replies and it’s all Lena needs to hear before tugging at the shirt Kara had been too distracted to take off. 

Lena takes her time with undressing Kara, kissing and nipping at the sharp lines of her stomach until she reaches her bra. Her nipples are already hard by the time Lena is throwing it across the room, taking one into her mouth and sucking it softly. Kara has to keep her hands fisted in the sheets beneath them out of fear of hurting her, but Lena gently takes one and intertwines their fingers, squeezing it in a way reassures her that Lena feels safe with her.

It takes everything in her to not blurt out her feelings for Lena. Everything Kara has ever felt for her comes rushing to the surface as Lena struggles to pop open the button of her trousers, her shy but excited smile beaming up at Kara. When she starts tugging Kara’s jeans down her legs with shaky hands, Kara feels her heart tighten. 

Kara is finally able to push down her emotions and focus on the moment when Lena pulls her to the edge of the bed, dropping to the floor on her knees and fitting herself between Kara’s legs. Kara props herself up on her elbows with a faint blush on her cheeks as Lena sees how damp her underwear is, but Lena just wets her lips and tugs at the waistband.

Lena, as Kara quickly learns, is very good with her mouth. The first swipe of her tongue makes Kara’s hips buck into her mouth. For a second Kara worries that she hurt her, but Lena just looks up at her with a smirk plastered on her face before pulling Kara into her mouth again. 

She starts with slow, deliberate licks, running her tongue from Kara’s entrance to her clit, circling it a few times then sucking it between her lips. Kara cries out, her hands burying themselves in Lena’s hair, but not tugging or pulling, not until Lena pulls back. “Fuck my mouth, Kara,” she says, her voice muffled by Kara’s cunt, but _god_ does it send waves of heat coursing through her body. 

It’s then that Kara remembers Lena’s previous confession. Lena remembers it too as she lets her tongue rest against her clit and then pulls Kara’s hips forward, letting her grind into her mouth. 

“Lena, _fuck,”_ Kara whimpers out, her hips jerking into Lena’s mouth in at a fast, messy pace. 

When she looks down, she sees Lena’s face smeared with her wetness and it’s enough to put her right on the edge having already been close after fucking Lena with her fingers. It only takes a few moments after that. Lena moans against her, sending soft vibrations right to her clit and suddenly, Kara is coming hard in Lena’s mouth and her name on her lips.

Lena helps her ride it out, leaving gentle licks and kisses as she comes down. Kara eventually pulls away, feeling overly sensitive and completely satisfied. 

They fall back into bed together, welcoming the comfort of the pillows and soft sheets. Kara is looking up at the ceiling, trying to process what just happened and what to say.

It’s Lena that says something first. “That was…” she starts, pausing for a moment like she’s trying to find the right words, “That was surprisingly good.”

“Surprisingly?” Kara asks with a laugh.

Lena turns to face Kara, leaning her elbow against the pillow and propping her head on her hand. “Yeah, I always pictured you being overly soft and sweet, but it was... different.”

Kara narrows her eyes, the sudden feeling of nervousness bubbling up in her chest. “Good different or…?”

“Well, I haven’t come that hard probably ever,” Lena answers, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth. “So yeah, definitely good different.”

Kara hides the swell of pride at Lena’s words and her eyes dart between Lena’s eyes and lips, the spark of desire reignited in her lower belly, but she swallows it down. “Were you serious when you said you wanted this from the day we met?”

Lena nods, a breathy laugh falling from her mouth. “Yeah, I’d been dropping hints for years, but you never picked up on them, so I assumed you just weren’t interested.”

“No! No…” Kara half shouts, before lowering her voice with a nervous chuckle. “I was ver- am very interested,” she corrects herself. 

Her confession makes Lena draw her eyebrows together. “Why did you never do anything then?”

Kara scratches the back of her neck nervously. “I ugh… I thought you were straight.”

That draws a laugh out of Lena. “Kara, I literally told you about Jack being my beard throughout college.” Kara can admit that that should have been a big indicator, but she was an alien after all, so at least that’s her excuse. 

“Well yeah, but you never actually said the words _‘I’m gay’_ and you know how bad I am at picking up on hints.”

Lena rolls her eyes with a smile. “Obviously.”

“Hey! Don’t be mean.” Kara responds, poking Lena in the stomach. 

Lena swats her hand away, laughing for a second before her smile softens. “You were completely oblivious to the fact I had feelings for you.”

That one sentence makes Kara’s heart stop. 

“Had?” She asks with a quiet voice. It takes everything to stop Kara from raising her hopes. _Had_ , she repeats in her head. Lena _had_ feelings. 

“Have,” Lena clarifies.

_Oh._

Lena has feelings for her. It honestly shouldn’t surprise Kara considering what they have just done with each other, but she has spent so long denying her feelings and pushing them away that the idea that Lena _actually_ feels the same is practically incomprehensible. 

“Cool, cool,” Kara mutters and immediately wants to slap herself in the face. She shakes her head, clearing her throat, “I ugh… I have feelings for you too, so…”

Lena just grins at her. “Yeah, I know.”

Kara’s face twists into confusion. “You know? How did you know?”

“Well, you did just fuck me,” Lena says, pointing out the obvious, “But Alex told me. It was only a few months ago, she told me if one of us doesn’t make a move, she would lock us in a room together until we figured it out.”

Kara lets out a groan, rolling onto her back and covering her eyes with her hands. “Of course she did,” she mummers with a muffled voice. “Why didn’t you do something earlier then?”

Lena shrugs her shoulders. “I wanted to wait until you made the first move, but you were taking too long.”

Kara lets out a chuckle, “Sorry about that.”

“It’s okay,” Lena says, “It only took about three years, but we’re here now.”

_God._ Part of Kara wishes she’d listened to Alex earlier.

“So, what now?” Kara asks.

Lena lets out a puff of air, glancing around the room as if the answer is hidden somewhere here. “Do you have a strap?”

Kara’s eyes widen. _Maybe_ this was worth waiting all those years for.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @notreallykara


End file.
